La trahison est amère et la vengeance est douce
by EclipseDinous
Summary: Jenny Legrand, débarque à Poudlard pour réaliser sa deuxième année,elle est rejointe plus tard par sa meilleure amie Jade Delune. Les deux filles viennent tout droit de Beauxbâtons,et chamboule tout les habitudes des élèves.Elles espèrent rester discrètes mais une d'entre elles est spécial.James S. Potter,fera tout son possible pour de leur faire vivre un cauchemars...ou un rêve.


Chapitre1: Irruption...Inattendu.

_« L'attendu n'arrive point, mais l'inattendu. »_

_-Euripide_

1er septembre,ma première vraie rentrée à Poudlard... j'y vais depuis la moitié de l'année dernière, j'ai du quitter Beaux-bâton parce que mes parents ont été mutés en Angleterre par conséquent je suis condamné ici , donc je n'es pas eu droit a une vraie cérémonie pour ma réparation, enfin...

_-Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève venue tout droit de la prestigieuse école situé en France nommé Beaux-bâton, voici Jenny Legrand , cria une vielle voix féminine. _

_Je me dirigeais , la tête haute, vers le tabouret et m'assis calmement. Un homme , vêtus d'une longue robe noire qui lui donnait un air imposant mais qui avait un air sympathique,me coiffa du vieux choixpeau._

_-Vieux? Non je suis seulement composé de connaissances et de sagesses acquis par les expériences de quatre grands sorciers, chuchota une voix dans ma tête,mhh un grand avenir t'attend mais je te sens déchiré par deux moyens.. choisiras-tu la justice ou la tricherie, poursuit-il,que ferras-tu pour arriver a tes fins ? Serpentard t'accueillera les bras grands ouvert, mais ta détermination et étouffé par ton courage, ta bravoure, gryffondor sera plus approprié.._

_-serpentard ? Pensé-je , serpent ? Non merci !beurrrkkk! Je déteste les reptiles. _

_-Tu viens d'avouer une de tes peurs..tu seras à ta place chez.. GRYFFONDOR !_

_J'enlève le choixpeau avec une hâte non dissimulé et accéléra le pas vers la table décorée de rouge et d'or sous les applaudissements des gryffons._

-Jenny ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? Lança une voix colérique, Ça deviens vraiment une mauvaise habitude avec toi ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur ! Même lui m'aurait répondu tellement il aurait eu pitié de moi...

Et c'est reparti pour une tirade de ma très chère Léna, ma petite (non non je ne fais en aucun cas référence a sa taille..) brune préférée! Ses yeux couleurs terre me lançaient des éclairs, elle est drôlement fâché... je lui donnerais une chocogrenouille et l'histoire sera vite oublié ! Je l'as connais depuis l'année dernière mais les liens se sont vite tissés entre elle et moi..oups j'allais oublier Gillian, ça doit être parce je ne l'est pas encore aperçu dans le train, si j'aperçois une fille de ma taille, environ 1m65, blonde vénitienne aux yeux bruns clair , je lui ferais un gros câlin. C'est une fille super , contrairement à Léna qui est discrète mais bavarde , elle était sociable et très amusante... et franche, oh oui elle l'est ! Elle sait exactement appuyer où sa fait mal, juste pour nous voir souffrir et savourer sa victoire... Elle m'a beaucoup fait penser à ma meilleure amie que j'avais lâchement (d'après elle )abandonné. J'avais reçus une bonne dizaine de lettres de sa part, quelques uns m'insulter sans retenus, d'autres étaient des confessions sur son état (mais surtout sur ce qui se passait à B-bâton), et d'autres, enfin, étaient des lettres d'excuse (a sa façon... des excuses du genre je te pardonne parce que c'est toi ou encore j'espère que tu t'amuse sans moi ! bizarre !? Non c'est juste ma meilleure amie. Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et Léna arrêta son monologue lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Alors Jenny, comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Me demanda une voix presque masculine

-Casse toi Potter ! Dis-je calmement

-Un peu plus de respect Legrand ! M'avertit James Potter

Il était contre la porte , une main dessus celle-ci tandis que l'autre tenait sa baguette. Il était , bien sûr, comme toujours, sans surprise, pour ne pas briser les bonnes habitudes ,avec ses acolytes: son cousin Louis Weasley , Lorcan Scamander et Tyler Darkwood. L'atmosphère changea en un instant, Léna était sur ses gardes , tout comme les gars, je demeurais tout de même calme, tout comme Potter.

-Le respect doit être mérité , et tu n'as rien fait pour mériter le mien, lançais-je sans hésitation.

Grave erreur, je venais de blesser l'ego sur dimensionné de Potter... mais le voir dans cet état, rouge de colère , avait aucun prix, je ne pus réprimer un sourire qu'il aperçu, ils avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes.

-Tu te fous de moi la française !?cracha-t-il en pointa sa baguette sur moi.

Quelqu'un agis plus vite que moi et désarma les quatre garçons d'un seul coup.

-Experlliarmus ! Cria une voix remplie de haine que je connaissais si bien, De quels droits vous critiquez les françaises!?C'est inadmissible !

On entendez des pas réguliers se diriger vers nous. On aurait pu croire que c'était Victoire qui recadré son cousin mais une toute autre personne débarqua. C'était une jeune fille, un peu plus grande que moi, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son dos ,je la connaissais Ses yeux bleu exprimé une haine indescriptible envers les quatre garçons qui étaient en états de choque au passage, et scruté tout le compartiment.

-Vous étiez quatre contre deux filles, sérieusement ?! Vous avez menaçait ...

Elle marqua une pause,et croisa mon regard. Son teint blanc vira lentement au rouge, et explosa sous les regards horrifiés des garçons et de Léna. Ses cheveux blond vira presque au blond très clair , voir argenté, et commença a s'envolait légèrement.

-VOUS AVEZ MENAÇAIT JENNY !? VOUS AVEZ DES ENVIES SUICIDAIRES ?!C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME!?

-C'est quoi ton problème à toi !? T'es qui ? , demanda Louis après d'être remit de sa surprise

-Mon problème c'est que vous vous en prenez à des gens plus faibles que vous, numériquement parlant ! Et un de vous a dit "française" comme insulte , qui est trop pas fair play à Jenny, MA meilleure amie !

-Tu change de ton quand tu nous parle, lança inconsciemment le naïf James sans penser aux conséquences.

-Alors tu baisse les yeux quand je te parle, dit elle après être revenus à elle.

Et BAM! La elle cherche les ennuis...comme toujours.. pauvres garçons !

-Tu..TU , commença James lorsque Ma sauveuse le coupa

-Évite de trop parler, dit elle en levant les quatre baguettes qui étaient au creux de sa main gauche.

Voyant les expressions des quatre garçons, je crois qu'ils avaient oubliés ce petit détail. Plus aucuns bruits ne sortent de leurs bouches malgré qu'ils mouraient d'envies.

-La prochaine fois je serais pas aussi gentille a votre égard, dit miss-je-sors-de-nul-part-pour-sauver-deux-filles en leurs tendent leurs baguettes.

-La prochaine fois on vous humiliera, lança traitement Louis après avoir pris possession de sa baguette. Et ils s'éclipsèrent.

La jolie blonde lâcha un soupir puis finit par me sourire.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir intervenus, je sais bien que vous pouvez vous défendre mais...

-Mais t'es folle !? S'exclama Léna en pleine admiration, tu les a redescendu sur terre !

-Léna je te présente Jade DeLune, Jade voici Léna Green !

-Ravie de t'avoir , enfin, rencontré , dit Jade à Léna en souriant, elle m'a tellement parlé de toi... et de Gilliaaan, elle est où ?

-C'est Gillian , la corrigé-je, je sais pas , elle doit pas tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard , celle-ci nous rejoint, et fit la connaissance de Jade. Toutes les trois, ont essayer d'expliquer Poudlard a la Frenchie ( je me sens beaucoup plus anglaise comparé a elle !) Et dans un battement de cil (ou pas) on arriva a notre magnifique école, notre deuxième maison. Après avoir monté dans les carrosses toutes les trois ont essaya de nouveau d'expliquer les maisons et leurs fonctionnement a Jade.

-Mais oui ! C'est ça, gryffondor c'est les meilleures, lança Jade, juste parce que vous êtes là bas !

-Au moins on est réputé pour notre courage, dit Gillian.

-Si les crétins d'avant son a gryffondor , je doute fort de votre courage les lions, répliqua Jade d'une voix remplie d'ironie.

-Mais on n'est pas tous comme ça !,répliqua Léna.

Jade arracha quelques fois son attention des filles,sans arrêter son débat pour pouvoir admirer la majesté de sa nouvelle é commencera sa 3ème année et le reste de sa scolarité ici, dans ce magnifique château dressé devant elle.

Et le débat continua jusqu'à la grande salle, où nous quittâmes Jade ,avec des premières années, pour la répartition.

La directrice nous fit un discours sur les règles et répondit pour le pourquoi nous somme ici, et après la chanson du choixpeau ,la réparation commença.

_**Point de vue Jade**_

C'est normal de stresser?

-brenda Joshsson

D'avoir les mains qui deviennent presque moite?

-Serdaigle !

D'entendre son sang couler dans ses tempes ?

-Mike Région

De quoi j'ai peur !?

-Serpentard

Ou non pourquoi j'ai peur !?

-Stiles Breen

Et si je suis nuls parts !?

-Gryffondor!

Qu'aucunes maisons ne me correspond ! Qu'on m'annonce que de venir ici , juste parce qu'on ne supporté pas d'être séparé de sa meilleure amie était pas une raison valable et qu'on me renvoyer a beaux bâton ! Parmi ces pestes hypocrites ... Je restais tout de même calme, d'extérieur en tout cas, et croisa le regard de Jenny qui me souriait, je fis de même et lui sourit timidement, oui une première venant de moi !

-Jade DeLune

Je sortis de mes rêvasseries et m'avança au centre de la salle et m'assis sur le tabouret. Le professeur, de botanique je crois, mit le choixpeau bizarre sur mes cheveux.

-Bizarre !? Non je ne crois pas l'être, entendis-je résonner dans ma tête.

-Ah bon !? T'as vue combien de chapeau qui parle !? Rétorqué-je sans hésitation

-Je vois que tu aime faire tes preuves..

-J'ai pas passé mes journées a me perfectionner pour le cacher aux monde quand même !

- mhh..tu as du caractère mais tu aime tout de même apprendre, tu es assoiffé de savoir, connaissance.

-Les livres sont la clé de la réussite! Dis-je sagement.

- J'aurais pas douté et t'aurais envoyer à Serdaigle , qui gagnera un excellent éléments , mais tu préfères chasser l'injustice et la combattre.

-C'est plus existant !

-Dans ce cas.. GRYFFONDOR

Avec un petit sourire, je posais le choixpeau sur le tabouret et marcha tranquillement vers les gryffondor qui applaudissaient. J'ai eu le temps de voir les regards noirs des crétins "je-fais-ce-que-je-veus", quand je m'assis sur le banc près de Jenny. Je sentais toujours leurs regards pesaient sur moi. J'allais passais de mauvais moment avec eux... j'ai voulus les chercher, je les ai trouvé... un peu trop flippant à mon goût.

-Que le festin... commence,déclara McGonagall.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A l'instant même de dizaines de plats variés surgis de nul parts pour atterrir devant nous. Après avoir mangé,tout le monde se leva et s'apprêta a se dirigé vers son dortoir respectif. Ne sachant pas où aller ,je demanda a Jenny où j'allais dormir et surtout avec qui.

-Demande a Molly ,elle a une réponse pour tout et en plus elle est notre préfet ,m'annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord... c'est qui elle ?,dis-je sentent le désespoir m'attraper petit à petit.

-C'est elle,Gilian m'indiqua une jolie blonde assise a l'autre bout de la grande table.

Après avoir souffler un petit merci je me leva et marcha jusqu'à Molly,celle-ci était sur le point de se levait.

-Bonjour,dis-je lentement a l'adresse de la jeune fille, on m'a dit que tu était la préfet de Gryffondor, je veus pas te déranger mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me dire dans quels dortoirs je vais dormir.

Elle m'observa avec un petit sourire,quelques choses chez elle me mettais à l'aise.

-Attend moi dans la salle commune et surtout... n'oublis pas de t'attacher les cheveux,dit-elle après s'être lever avec un sourire, les premières années suivaient moi, cria-t-elle à l'adresse des nouveaux.

J'attend depuis près de 20 minutes,quand tout le monde s'apprêtait a dormir(en théorie) ,moi je ne sais même pas encore où je vais dormir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Molly débarqua,elle semblait fatiguée mais son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée.

-Suit moi.

Une fois debout, je me suis rapproché d'elle et la suivit.

-Tu vas partager ton dortoir avec Clarissa ,Charlotte et Lucy, c'est des filles super sympa ,tu devras t'entendre avec affaires sont déjà ici,dit-elle en s'arrêta devant une porte,si tu as des questions,des problèmes ou quoi que ce soit vient me voir. Et si tu as besoin de moi parce que beaucoup de ... garçons te tourne autour ,n'oublie pas ,attache toi les cheveux!Bon, bonne nuit,finit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Après avoir poussé un soupir ,j'ouvris la porte et rentra dedans sans aucuns bruits,voyant un lit inoccupé je me glissais sous les draps et a l'instant ou ma tête frôla l'oreiller ,je m'endormis.

_Voici le début d'une longue aventure ,j'espère que vous apprécieriez, si vous avez des conseils à me donner je serais ravis! Je n'ai pas encore une beta lectrice,donc ce chapitre et remplie de faute, excusez moi.. _

_Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fiction._

_:)_


End file.
